Fat and Ugly
by pinkpower
Summary: Blossom thinks that she is fat and ugly, and does some dangerous things to herself. BrickxBlossom. Rating T, because I'm cautious. The first chapter is really short, because it's just an introduction.
1. Magazines

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom Utonium sat in class reading a magazine. There were so many skinny, blonde girls throughout the pages. Ever since, she had heard that her crush, Gregory Thomason was into girls that, Blossom had thought she wasn't pretty enough to impress _any _guy. She was a redhead with pink eyes. Attractive, yes, but not what the guy in Pokey Oaks High School wanted. They all wanted a skinny, blonde, blue-eyed girl. Like her sister, Bubbles. Being that Bubbles fit the description she had no trouble in the dating area, nor did Buttercup, but that's because Buttercup was into the tough guys.

Then, Blossom had brains, which intimated some guys. They didn't like having girls around that were smarter than they were. So Blossom was considered to be an ugly nerd, and yet she was part of the popular crowd. Pure luck, Blossom had thought. At least the guys didn't treat her they would some of the other girls. Besides, Blossom has never really thought she was ugly, but she had never thought herself to be very pretty either. The only good asset she really had was that her red hair was so long.

As she continued to flip through the pages of the magazine, Blossom had wished more and more that she could look like those girls. Suddenly, she stopped as she saw a shadow hovering over her. "She's hot."

Blossom rolled her eyes. Brick Jojo. What a jerk. If it hadn't been for her reputation as a superhero, she'd kick his butt all the way to China. She elbowed her counterpart in the stomach. "Get lost."

Brick held his stomach. "Now, now, Powederpuff, there's no need for violence." He took a seat next to her. He took the magazine from her hands and flipped through the pages. "Man, these girls are hot."

Blossom sat back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. Brick was rude and sexist. She wondered how every other girl in school liked. So what if he had extremely good looks? There was more to life than just appearances. "Thank you, Mister Obvious. Shouldn't you be annoying somebody else?"

He smirked. "Nah, why both somebody else, when I have you?"

"Thanks for keeping me in mind." She replied, sarcastically.

"No problem, red. Why are you looking at this anyway?" Brick inquired, giving her back the magazine.

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know. Just wishing I could look like they do."

"You're crazy, Bloss. These girls may be hot, but you're beautiful. You're smart, too." Brick complimented, making her blush. Sometimes he made it hard for her to hate his guts. "Besides, you'd look horrible with blonde hair." Then again…


	2. The Start

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Alittlebit****-FREAKY: I'm sure you're beautiful.**

**MewCuxie12: LOL. Yeah. A blond Blossom would be a real tragedy. **

**Fashionpuff****: Thanks for the review. More is coming up.**

**QTpi935: Don't I feel stupid. Oh, well. I fixed it. Thanks for the review and for the correction.**

Blossom stood in a crowd of beautiful girls, waiting to hear the news of whether or not they could be a cheerleader. Since Blossom was book smart, she had read up on what to do in cheerleader- tryouts. Many of the other girls had complimented on her on a job well done. Even Bubbles, a fellow cheerleader, was impressed. Blossom had been very proud of herself. Sure, she wasn't as skinny as the girls around her, but she had done well, and thought for sure that she was going to get a spot on the cheerleading squad.

The pink-eyed girl looked at the list of girls that got in, but she never saw her name. Blossom didn't make it. She sighed sadly and walked away to let other girls view the list. She looked around and saw that she was the only one wearing a frown. Then, she felt somebody pull her out from the crowd. It was Bubbles, and she had a look of dismay written all over her face. Bubbles hugged Blossom tightly.

"Blossom, this just isn't fair. All of us agreed that you were the best. You should have gotten in." Bubbles told her sister. "I'm so sorry." She let got of her sister and looked as if she were ready to cry.

"Vanessa hates me." Blossom replied. "Or maybe I'm just not pretty enough or-"

"Don't you think it for a second," Bubbles interrupted. "You are perfect just the way you are. I'll talk to Vanessa."

"Don't both, Bubbles. I'll be alright. I'm sure Math Club will still let me in." Blossom faked a smile for her sister. "I'd much rather do that anyway. I'll see you later." Blossom walked away from Bubbles and went to her next class: Social Studies.

She spent the whole time figuring out how she could prove to Vanessa that could be a cheerleader.

Vanessa Simons, Princess's second in command and captain of the cheerleading squad. She was skinny and blond. Her blue eyes weren't light like Bubbles, but like a deep ocean blue. And when she wasn't being bossed around by Princess or barking orders at her cheer team, Vanessa was dating Butch Jojo. Everybody knew that she was only trying to make Brick jealous by going out with his brother, but he wasn't buying it, so only Butch benefitted from this relationship. He wanted to make Buttercup jealous, which was working, even though she already had a boyfriend. Aside from the obvious boy problems, Vanessa still had it all and almost every guy in school lusted after her.

"Blossom. Nobody seems to be paying attention today. Perhaps you could tell us who the Father of Education is?" Ms. Lenord asked.

Blossom nodded her head and said, "Mirabeau B. Lamar."

"Very good. I can tell you've been studying." Ms. Lenord said in her kindest voice. She almost never smiled at her students, unless they were Blossom. She seemed the only one interested in anything that could benefit a possible future.

Blossom felt something round and wet hit the back of her head. She turned around and saw some random guy glaring at her. "Ugly nerd," he whispered to her.

"Shut up," another guy quietly shouted, coming to Blossom's defense. Blossom looked over to see that it was Brick. He winked at her and smirked. Blossom wondered what was making him so nice all of a sudden. She turned back around, sighing.

Suddenly, she felt full and she hadn't even eaten anything. She asked the teacher if she could go to the restroom and off she want. Blossom rushed into the last stall of the washroom and threw up. She really did hate it when she would get sick, but today, Blossom could actually feel herself getting lighter and felt as if she could fight three monsters in one day. _Skinny,_ her mind whispered, hinting to keep going, and so Blossom stayed in the bathroom.


	3. Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"Blossom," Professor Utonium yelled, knowing Blossom was working on her homework, "dinner!"

Blossom ignored his beckoning, and continued on with her homework. She'd be done by now, but she kept thinking about to the beautiful girls on the magazine. Beautiful and skinny. Was there anything harder to achieve? Probably, but nothing came to Blossom's mind. If only she could be like those girls, and she was going to look like that even if it killed her.

Professor Utonium entered the room slowly. "Blossom, I said dinner is ready. I made your favorite. Pork, fried rice, egg drop soup, and egg rolls. A feast fit for an emperor."

"That's really sweet of you, Dad, but I'm kind of feeling sick. I had a really big lunch, and I think that it's best for me not to eat anything till I'm feeling better." Blossom replied, thinking about the conversation between Bubbles and Vanessa.

**Flashback**

_Blossom was on her way to Physical Education when she heard Bubbles's voice coming from a corner in the girls' dressing room. She took a step backward and started listening to the anger that Bubbles was desperately trying to hold back._

"_Vanessa, you're being ridiculous!" The blue Powerpuff yelled. "Blossom worked just as hard as all the wrest and you know it."_

"_She was okay," the girl shrugged. "I've seen better."_

"_That's ludicrous. What's the real reason? Did Princess tell you hold a grudge against, Blossom, or are you just that stupid?" Bubbles asked, annoyed._

"_First of all, I command my cheer squad, and Princess has nothing to do with it. Second of all, if you take that tone with me, you'll be of my team for good." Vanessa hissed. "Blossom is fat and ugly, Bubbles. That's all. She doesn't have the looks for this team, and we cheerleaders have to maintain an image."_

_Bubbles scoffed, "Beauty is only skin deep, you shallow, superficial, ugly, pom-pom waving, cocky, rude, low-life tramp! My sister is one of the most beautiful people in the world, and who are you to judge who's hot and who's not. Give me a break!"_

"_You are so lucky you are one of the best girls on our team." Vanessa glared at her. Her ocean blue eyes turned icy gray._

"_I'd rather be kicked in the gut a million times than be on your lousy team. If "maintaining an image" is the only objective the team has, why bother?" Bubbles took two steps closer to Vanessa. "And just in case, you don't get the hint, I quit."_

_Blossom gasped. Bubbles just quit the team for her. It's not like Vanessa wasn't right, though. Blossom didn't have the looks that were required for the duty of being a cheerleader. That was as plain as day._

**Flashback Ends**

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" The kind professor asked. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine, Dad, really. Just a little sick that's all. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow." She gave him a reassuring smile that even she didn't believe.

He kissed her on the forehead, "If you say so, Blossom. If there is anything you need to talk about, you know who to come to, right?"

Blossom nodded, "Yeah."

"I love you, Blossom." He said.

"I know. I love you, too." Blossom replied. "I should get back to my homework."

"Okay." Professor Utonium kissed her on the forehead and then left the room.

Blossom's cell phone rang. She reached her right hand over to get it.

**RedRough22: Hey Beautiful!!**

Blossom rolled her eyes. However Brick managed to get her cell phone number, Blossom would never know, but now he was just making her feel guilty about not really being sick. In fact, she was very hungry, but thinking about her body and the new fat that would build up made her want to throw up even more.


	4. Flaws

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom looked at herself in the mirror. She looked herself from all different angles, but her reflection never changed. She was still as fat and ugly as ever. Nothing could change that, or at least not without a little effort. She frowned as she pinched the fat on her arms. The flab looked at long her hair (or so she was thinking.) Her stomach was aching to release all that weight. And so, she snuck into the bathroom and throw up as quietly as she could. Blossom looked in the mirror to see if there was anything on her face; nothing. She felt better, and perhaps it was another new step into losing a lot of weight.

She walked back in her room. Blossom first spotted a purple notebook at her desk. She sat down and started writing.

_This will be the first page of my new food diary._

_I feel like a wasted use of space. A big waste. I need to be skinny like those girls on the cheer squad. Who cares what Brick or Bubbles say, right? What do they know? And why is Brick talking to me all of a sudden? Doesn't he know that I hate him? I can't stand him. But, that's not what this is about. I need to be skinnier. I'm a cow and I hate it. I want to be beautiful like all those blond movie stars that you see everywhere. I'm so ugly with all this weight. I feel huge all the time. You know what? I'm going to change that. I'm going to lose all this weight._

She closed the notebook and looked out her window. The black sky was starless and she longed to see them. The only light in the sky was the moon. How sad. The moon didn't even have any light of its own. The light is reflected from the sun. Blossom felt like the moon. She got the light from her brains or from her powers. What special talents did she have? She couldn't act, couldn't sing, and couldn't dance; there were many things that she couldn't do. But Buttercup andBubbles were a different story.

Buttercup could play any sport that she wanted: hockey, basketball, rugby, soccer, football, baseball, and tennis. The lower class of guys liked her for that. She got along with the guys just fine and was a regular tomboy. Bubbles, meanwhile, could dance and cheer, yet she was giving that up because she wanted to defend her sister. As endearing as that was to Blossom's heart, it was a waste. Vanessa may be a jerk, but when you have talent, it shouldn't go to waste. Blossom couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have some sort of talent beyond books and crime fighting. She'd never know.

Bubbles came into the room and found Blossom sitting at her desk. She walked slowly over to Blossom, then, hugged her. "Hey."

"Hi." Blossom replied, blankly.

"I quit the team." Bubbles announced.

"So I've heard. Why?" Blossom asked, pretending like she didn't already know.

"Um, practice was way too early, and cheering just isn't what I was cut out for. Besides, Vanessa isn't a very good captain anyway." Bubbles answered, somewhat lying. "I just wanted to see if you were all right after not making the team."

"I'm fine, Bubbles." Blossom fibbed. "But you know, you shouldn't have quit. You have lots of talent and you just threw it away. I'm not sure if I quite understand why."

"I told you already. I just wasn't into it." Bubbles replied, defensively.

"That's a load of baloney, Bubbles. You loved cheer leading more than anything, and we all know it. Who are you kidding?" Blossom sighed. "I know what Vanessa said about me."

Bubbles looked down, frowning. "She shouldn't have said it."

"Just because she shouldn't have, doesn't mean she didn't." Blossom got up from her chair and sat on her bed. "Whatever, go away, Bubbles. I don't need your sympathy."

"I was just trying to protect you!" Bubbles shouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't need protecting, okay? I just need for you to butt out of my life. You don't have to go and quit on your dreams, because of some stupid opinion somebody makes about me." Blossom fired back. "Now go away!"

Bubbles ran out of Blossom's room in tears. "Ugh!" Blossom screamed, lying down.

_Wait to go, Blossom! She was just trying to make you feel better and you made her cry. Some brave heroine you are. You're fat, ugly, and you're mean. How many flaws exactly do you have?_

**Author's Note: I know, I know. Not a whole lot of Buttercup, but I'll have her in the story a bit later on. I promise. **


	5. It Hurts

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_Maybe I am crazy. I'm not sure. Actually, I'm not sure of anything anymore. I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and I'm supposed to have all the answers, but the truth is that I'm not perfect. I wish I was, though. Maybe like Vanessa or my sisters. They seem to know who they are, but I don't. I just want to go crawl under a rock and die. It's kind of funny how I was born from Chemical X, and I have these cool powers, but I don't feel special. I feel empty all the time, and I'm not sure why. _

Blossom closed her (food) diary as Brick once again started bothering her in class. He had his signature smirk written all over his face, but Blossom ignored the way her heart was beating rapidly. She wanted to know why he had been acting so nice to her lately, and making her feel good about herself. Obviously, the Rowdyruff leader was up to be-he always was.

"Hey there, red. What's kicking?" Brick greeted taking a seat next to her. "You've been on my mind lately."

"Assuming you have one, I might actually be flattered, Brick." Blossom rolled her eyes. "So, tell me, are you planning to destroy me right here right now, or later?"

"Why do you have to be like that, Blossy? You should get to know somebody before you make judgments like that." Brick looked as if he was genuinely hurt, but Blossom knew how good he was at acting. He was just that kind of guy, but she wasn't that kind of girl.

Blossom nodded sarcastically. "Sure, Brick. I've known you practically all my life and I don't know you? Honestly, you might want to try hitting on somebody else, because I am not going to fall for it." Blossom stood up from her chair to go find another one. Brick quickly grasped her wrist gently, looking at her with pleading scarlet eyes. The redheaded girl was shocked. He had never really shown any compassion towards anybody, except his brothers. Not only that, but she felt lightening shoot through her veins. "Brick what are you doing?"

"I do have some freewill you know, Blossom. Just hear me out." Brick frowned, and Blossom smiled. "Please?"

Blossom sighed, weighing the advantages and disadvantages of actually listening to him. There were more cons than pros, but Brick seemed pretty serious. She then looked down at her stomach. For a moment, she nearly thought she was pregnant. _Oh, wait. I'm just fat. I almost forgot. _She looked back at Brick, mirroring his sad expression. "I'm sorry, Brick, but you deserve someone who is better- somebody who is beautiful."

Finally, Blossom turned away from him, asking the teacher is she could go to the girls' washroom. She took her binder with her. Blossom didn't want to throw up, but she thought that maybe there is another way to lose weight, even if it was only a little bit. And, that's when it came to her. Out of her binder, she pulled out a sharp pair of scissors. Blossom stared at them with admiration, but her heart pounded at the thought of cutting. She quickly looked under the stalls to see if anybody was with her, but sadly, there was nobody. Just Blossom and her scissors.

With the blade, Blossom cut deep into her wrists. Blood seeped out of her skin…

_It hurts, but I like it._


	6. Paranoid

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_God, what's the matter with me. Since when did I start caring about what Brick thinks about me? He's never looked at me like that before. I couldn't really tell what was wrong with him. There was something in his crimson eyes that made me go weak at the knees, and for once, I felt like I was worth something; like I wasn't just a joke. But, this is Brick Jojo, my worst enemy. If given the chance, he could easily beat me to a pulp. Why was he being nice to me all of sudden? Unless… He actually cared about me? No. There had to be something up his sleeve, but I'm not going to fall for it like some damsel in distress._

_Still, he's persistent, though. I'll give Brick that much. He's going on with the act quite well. He's always opening the doors for me or offering to carry my books when we're on our way to class. Actually, Brick seems like he has a heart. What a shock to me. He really has a way of making me feel safe._

_But, when it seems like I'm okay, I see somebody eating and I remember how hungry I am. Thankfully, nobody has noticed that I haven't eaten in about a week. They have noticed that I'm moodier than usually, on the other hand, and I haven't really been keeping up with my homework these days. I'm always tired when I come home from school and I'm just not up for the challenge. So, Dad has been yelling at me for that._

_And okay, so what if I have been a little more paranoid or angry lately? I'm a teenager that has to save the world practically every day of the weak. I get an excuse, so none of my so-called family should be giving my grief about this. I'm perfectly in control of what I decide to do. It just so happens I don't want to be the smart, geeky Powerpuff Girl anymore. You could say that I'm following a different path. One where I'm hopefully skinnier._

_Vanessa had still been talking about how fat and ugly I am while she's trying to get Bubbles back on the cheerleading team. Little does Vanessa know that I've lost five pounds. Crime fighting does come in handy when it's needed._

_I've also learned how to control my pain, for the most part. In the past, I might have thought that cutting wasn't that way to go about things and deal with problems, but I was deeply wrong. In a weird way, it helps. It's probably the only pain I know how to control, and it sort of sets my mind at ease. _

Blossom smiled. She was content with herself. Her stomach growled loudly, but she had learned to ignore it. Brick looked over to her as he ate his lunch in front of her. Yes, it was lunchtime, but Blossom stopped caring. She could watch as people gain weight, and yet she was still the biggest person in the room.

Brick's eyebrows climbed, and he gave her a smirk. "Want some of this delicious sandwich, Blossy?"

He extended his eyes straightly, so that he was waving a tuna sandwich in front of Blossom. She only looked at it with disgust in her pink eyes. Even looking at it made her feel ugly. She pushed his hand away gently, "No, thank you, Brick. I've never had much interest in fish."

"Oh, c'mon. I promise there are no dolphins in this." Brick replied, taking a huge bite.

Blossom smiled, mockingly at Brick. "I promised to eat lunch with you, Brick, not to listen to you tell me what the ingredients are in tuna."

Brick made a hurt face, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed how Blossom's right arm laid on the table. Her wrist was facing upwards, and that's when Brick practically zoomed in on the five, large scars with his ruby-red eyes. "Blossom, what happened?"

Blossom pulled her arm off the table quickly and looked down. "Nothing, just some cat scratched me."

"On five different areas of your arm? I don't think so." Brick said, unconvinced of Blossom's tall tale. "Come on, Blossom. What's up?"

Blossom just sent him a deep glare, causing his heart to race with worry. "You don't believe me? Fine! Believe what you want, Brick. But, you have no clue what's you're talking about." She got up from her seat, across from him, and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, Blossom!" He went after her, but she had flown out of the school, and was way ahead of him by now, but that didn't stop Brick from pursuing the one girl he had really ever liked.


	7. Three Walks Since This Morning

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a tough one. I wasn't sure why I lost it with Brick today at lunch. He asked a simple question and I lied, but that was because I knew he wouldn't understand if I told him the truth about what I'm doing to myself. I flew out of the school building and he chased me for awhile I finally lost him when my sisters thought he was attacking me. It was kind of nice of him. I guess I never realized that somebody like him could care about me. But, I can always hear his brothers whispering how he's crazy to want to hang out with a girl like me. I probably shouldn't deny what they're saying behind my back. Even Butch and Boomer think and I'm fat and ugly. All the more reason why I should lose weight and eating is getting me nowhere. Am I right or am I right?_

_I'll admit, though, I am so hungry right now. The Professor is cooking macaroni and cheese. The smell is really starting to get to me, but I refuse to eat it. It will probably be easier to go take a walk and drink some water along the way. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Who needs to eat when there's yummy, plain-favored liquid in a bottle to consume. I bet that's what Vanessa is doing right now. She can eat and never gain weight. I wish I could be like her._

_Somebody is knocking._

_Gotta go,_

_Blossom_

"Blossom?" Buttercup inquired, entering the girl's room. "Are you okay?"

She scrambled up on her feet and pushed her diary under her bed quickly. "What do you mean?" Blossom questioned, walking over to her mirror. Gosh, how she hated her reflection.

"I mean, Brick was harassing you a lot today from what I saw. You were pretty worn out when we got to you, and well, you look worn out now. Pale, even. It looks like you haven't eaten or something." Buttercup explained.

"I'm fine, Buttercup. Maybe I just need to get some sleep." Blossom replied, coldly.

Buttercup's eyebrow climbed. "Blossom, I don't think I've seen you eat dinner, or anything at that, in awhile. You're kind of starting to look like a twig."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just on a diet. That's all. I want to lose weight." The redhead told her.

Buttercup laughed at that. "Since when do you want to lose weight? You're one of the skinniest girls I know."  
Blossom glared at her raven-haired, green-eyed sister. "You can quit being sarcastic, Buttercup. Nobody is laughing."

"Who's being sarcastic? I'm serious." She retorted. "Maybe you should quit this whole diet thing and eat dinner with us tonight. You look like you're starving."

"Actually, I was going to go grab some water and go for a walk. I'm not hungry right now. If there are leftovers, I'll eat them later." Blossom sighed. She didn't like lying to her family about anything, especially her eating habits, or rather, lack there of.

"How many walks have you taken today since this morning? Three?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "It will be three just as soon as you get out of here."

"No need to be all touchy. I'm only pullin' your leg, but you should eat something."

Buttercup was being a little to persistent on this subject and Blossom was about ready to punch her in the face if she didn't get out of here soon. As much as she loved her sister, she had tendency to meddle in things that were none of her business. Like now for instance. Blossom realized that Buttercup was only doing her job as a sister, but she needed to lay off. So, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls decided to stay as calm for as long as it took.

"Great. Okay. Bye." Blossom sped out of her room, forgetting about her bottled water.

Buttercup just stared off confused for a second, noticing that there was an accusing tone in Blossom's voice. Not only that, but there had been a couple of red marks on her forearm. _It must have been something Brick or some monster did. _But that still didn't explain Blossom's attitude lately. She had always been calm and collected, even when she had come home after being attacked. Not to mention, Blossom usually craved macaroni and cheese. _Could Blossom be…? No way! Ms. Perfect would never do something like that._

"Buttercup! Dinner is ready!" The Professor called.

She forgot about all of her previous thoughts, deciding Blossom would go back to being her normal self in a day or say.

"Coming, Dad!"


	8. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. **

Blossom ran through the center of the Townsville Park, hoping that she was burning off a couple of pounds by doing so. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach right about now, feeling that what she was doing to herself was very unhealthy, but she wouldn't allow herself to admit it. Everybody had a probable cause to be worried. The redhead stopped running, panting. She was nearly out of breath and she struggled not to collapse onto the hard concrete sidewalk. Her head pounded loudly, screaming that she needed to keep exercising until she looked like those models on all those magazines she read. Blossom looked at her wrist, marked with different cuts. They had a bittersweet burning sensation.

_Fat!_

_Ugly!_

_Brick is obviously using me. Think about it! You're the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. He can't possibly be into you because he like me, or thinks that I'm pretty. Get real, Utonium! I'm fat and ugly. If I ever want to catch a guy like him, I better keep running. Wheezing like that isn't going to make me any skinnier. Get moving! Pronto!_

"Blossom Utonium? What are you doing here?" A voice asked, disgusted at the very sight of the girl. Of course it had been none other than Vanessa Simons.

Blossom regained her composure with much difficulty. She forced a smile and replied, "I'm out for a run. You know, just trying to lose some weight."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, because you kind of look like a corpse?" Vanessa asked, a gentle laugh escaping from her mouth. Blossom shook her head, glaring at the blond. When she started to turn away, Vanessa suddenly called after her, "Blossom, wait! Listen, I hate you as much as the next person, but about the tryouts, you were good. It's just that Princess funds everything for our competitions, and if I let you in, the squad would suffer."

Blossom scoffed, "Really? I thought you didn't let Princess dictate your squad, Vanessa? Why are you trying to lie to me, huh? Is it to Bubbles back on the team? I already told her that quitting for me is a mistake."

"Yeah, it was, but that's not what this is about. I guess I want you to know that I'm trying to do what's right for my team, okay? I'm sorry for not putting you on. I mean, you have the grace, the style, and the look," she explained, folding her arms.

"I thought I was fat and ugly. Isn't that what you said yourself?" Blossom questioned, near tears. Why couldn't Vanessa leave her alone at a time like this? Why today, of all days, did she choose to talk to her?

"You heard that?" Then, realization dawned on Vanessa as shock filled her blue eyes. She looked at Blossom up and down. "Oh my gosh, Blossom! I was just being petty and well, Brick always seemed to be staring at you in class. I got jealous. That's who I am. I didn't actually mean it. That's why you've been acting so strangely lately, isn't it? This is my fault. I'm so sorry. Blossom, we need to get you help."

"Don't pretend like you care about me, Vanessa. Okay? I do not need help from _you_, or anybody else. And another thing, I am perfectly fine. Despite what you all think about me, there is nothing wrong with diet and exercise. I'm not sure why everyone is being so difficult about this. Nothing is wrong with me!" The world spun out of control while Blossom screeched at the top of her lungs, trying to convince herself, as well as Vanessa, that everything was going to be all right.

Vanessa reached out, grasping Blossom's forearm. She felt rough, red skin. Her heart sank; her eyes filling up with utter horror. "Blossom… No, no. Don't tell me that you're cutting, too. I didn't mean it! Please, talk to the counselor, or somebody! Just stop doing this to yourself."

Blossom tugged her arm away angrily. "Stop! Stop pretending like you care about me. Stop acting like you're sorry. And stop talking to me! Goodbye!" The young redhead flew away, finally. This drama was too much for her to handle, especially when they all were merely overreacting about this. Must everyone act like that all of this was going to kill her? _Preposterous_!

_They don't understand. How could they? They're all so perfect and what am I? I'm not worth the trouble. _


	9. The Diary of Truth

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This chapter was written very quickly, because it's a possibility that I might not to get update in awhile, but we'll see. Anywho, be aware of bad writing.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I came back from a short run in the park. Vanessa cut it short when she felt the need to lecture me on my diet. I don't see what her problem is with me. Maybe she wants me to stay ugly so all the guys will pay attention to her, which includes Brick. Well, she can have him. I'm never going to be as beautiful as she is, but that's my goal. My goal is just to look and be like everybody else. You know, one would figure that fighting monsters all day long would keep a girl in shape, and it does, at least for Buttercup and Bubbles. But, not for me. Oh, well. Soon I'll be like them._

_Voices, they ring like bells, and they keep telling me that what I'm doing isn't the healthiest decision. I really don't think I'm doing anything wrong. People diet and exercise all the time, but when I do it, they all act like I'm losing my mind. I think I would know better than anybody else if I were taking things to the extremes. Realistically, I can control myself, as always. Therefore, there is not practical reason to be so concerned for my well-being, because I'm fine. _

_Aren't I?_

_Later,_

_Blossom_

Blossom sighed to herself, biting her bottom lip hardly. Something wasn't sitting right with her. A loud roaring in her stomach made her feel nauseous. She opened her door and went down stairs, leaving her diary wide open for the world to read. Professor Utonium had been up later, probably working on another invention, and now was eating a bowl of cereal. Blossom smiled to herself, wishing she could join him like she used to. The professor looked at, grinning.

"Hey, Blossom! You're not going out for another run, are you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows jokingly.

"Uh, no. I was kind of getting bored of just sitting in my room, y'know? There's not a whole lot to do," the redhead retorted in an unsure voice.

"You got a call earlier from Brick. He sounded worried, Blossom." Professor Utonium said, rubbing his chin. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Professor. He probably wants to get into a fight with the Powerpuff Girls. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. I can handle it," she answered.

"I know you can, Bloss. Anyway, you might want to call him back. I've got to get back to work. Goodnight." The professor put his dirty dishes in the sink, planted a kiss on the top of Blossom's head, and went downstairs into his laboratory all the while she didn't dare mention how hungry she was for the left-over macaroni and cheese that teased with a scent that lingered in her nose.

Her cherry-colored eyes stared at the white doors of the refrigerator in a trance. Blossom fantasized herself eating all the ice cream that remained in the frostiness in the freezer. She glanced around, to see if anybody was around to watch. No one, she thought as she snuck open to open the doors. Blossom swiftly opened up the container of strawberry ice cream, while she grabbed a spoon with her other hand. She got a big scooping, bringing the food close to her willing lips. But then, Blossom came to her senses. The girl stopped herself, deciding to put everything back in its original place. She sat on the couch, turning on the television set.

Meanwhile, Bubbles had been washing clothes for everyone in the household. When the blue-eyed Powerpuff Girl went to give clothing back to Blossom, she discovered an open book of secrets that laid wide-open for her eyes. That only made Bubbles all the more intrigued to read the pages that were written Blossom's hand. She smiled viscously, grabbing the book, starting to read from the very beginning. Her pulse quickened beneath her flesh, now only scanning the words, reading about the things her sister had been doing to herself over the past couple of weeks. Bubbles eyes widened, when she heard footsteps. Blossom was coming in.

"Bubbles, what are you doing in my room?" Blossom asked, trying to figure out the expression on Bubble's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I, um, was just returning some of your clothes. Pink dresses and all. Um, bye!" Bubbles sped out of the room, going into hers. She climbed onto her bed, rereading the diary over and over again. What was Blossom doing to herself? Her blue eyes became dark, contemplating how in the world how she was going to break the news to the Professor. Either way, everything would have to wait until the next day. With the way Blossom talks about Brick in her diary, perhaps she could call him up to get some help from him. Maybe even Vanessa, too.

Back in her room, Blossom sat on her bed, not even realizing that something was missing from her room. She picked up her phone, dialing a number. Brick's. All she could hear was phone ringing on the other end. It was late, and she wasn't actually expecting him to pick up the phone. In all the chaos that was her life, Blossom kind of just wanted to listen to his rough, but gentle voice. But, Brick did in fact answer his phone after an eternity.

"Hello?" Brick said.

"Um, hi, Brick. It's Blossom. What's up?" Blossom asked, whispering.

"Nothing much here. I was about to ask you the same question," he spoke, soothingly. "You freaked out on me at lunch today. That's not like you at all, Blossom. And, I saw the cuts on your arm. Do you mind telling me what's going on with you?"

"That's none of your business, okay? Please, Brick, do me a favor and don't ask again. I really don't want you to be like everybody else right now," she told him, creating an annoyed tone for him.

"Then, why are you even bothering to call me?" Brick queried, mirroring the voice with more amuse.

Blossom sighed. He got her there. "I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did earlier today, alright? I get that you possibly are capable of human emotion. Therefore, you were just trying to be a good friend for me, and you are troubled by what you think is going on with me, when in reality you don't. Anyway, my point is that I appreciate you caring about me. So, thanks."

"Hey, listen, Blossom. I have to go for now. I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course you will. If you want to," she replied slyly.

"Always. Bye." Brick chuckled.

"Bye."

The phone clicked off, leaving Brick to himself. Well, himself and Vanessa. He sighed, returning every ounce of his attention to her. He glared at the blond, wanting to scratch out her face.

"Don't you dare give me that face, Brick Jojo. You forget that I'm dating your brother," she reminded him, stifling laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until morning for you to tell me," the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys questioned. "Get to the point."

"It's about Blossom," Vanessa began…


	10. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**K, this was kind of written in a hurry, so I apologize that it couldn't be a better update. I will try harder on the next update. I promise!**

"What about Blossom?" Brick questioned, an edge to his tone. His heart suddenly stopped, feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach. "What's going on with her?"

"I think she might be in danger," Vanessa whispered. She couldn't bring herself to look Brick in the eye. It had been, after all, her fault that Blossom was now like this. If she had just kept her stupid mouth shut, maybe this wouldn't be happening to Blossom. "She's not eating and… Brick, I went to go talk to her. I wanted to apologize for being such a horrible person to her. I saw her arm. She's been cutting."

Brick sighed, balling his hands into fists. He had become quite protective of the Powerpuff Girl, though that may not have been the best idea. They were enemies, but he couldn't help himself. There was just something about her that he liked. Blossom was strong, brilliant, sort of quirky, and beautiful. She was his equal, and not because of that fact that they were counterparts. However, he was supposed to hate her with every fiber of his being. That is what he was created for. "I know. I've tried talking to her. There's really not much else I can do."

"There's plenty you can do!" Vanessa shouted, knitting her eyebrows together in scowl. "You're the one who's gone nuts over her. Talk to her or something. Tell Professor Utonium, Brick. She'll…" Vanessa couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

He diverted his crimson eyes to his feet, shifting his weight nervously back and forth. "I know. Butch and Boomer would really love that. I should, too."

The blond scowled at him, groaning angrily at him. "You jerk! You're not going to help her, are you?"

"Hey, all I can do is talk. I can be there for her. _Saving_ her is entirely different," Brick replied, knowing what Vanessa had said was more like a statement.

"I don't believe you! Blossom needs you and here you are, being what you were designed for. You know something, Brick? I always thought you were the type of guy who followed your own rules, not some stupid design." She glowered at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I could say the same thing about you. Blossom wouldn't be in the mess if you didn't follow Princess around like a faithful dog," the Rowdyruff Boy countered. "Huh? Why don't you do something about it?"

"That's what I'm trying to do. By telling you." Vanessa sighed heavily, turning her back and him. "I guess doing the right thing is going to be harder than I thought. Goodbye, Loser. I'll be sure to let Blossom know how much you 'care' about her. Pfft!" She quickly opened the door, leaving Brick alone with his thoughts.

His phone rang again, causing him to cringe. A part of him was hoping it was Blossom again, in spite of himself. Another part of him did not. It was better for the both of them if they somehow stayed enemies. How and why had Brick convinced her to share some sort of bizarre friendship with him? What had he been thinking? Brick sighed, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, while picking up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Is this Brick?"

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Help."

"Give me a break. Be serious."

"I. Am. It's about Blossom. You see, she has this diary," Bubbles started. "Listen, come over and I'll explain. She's off running again. Please, Brick? I can't let her die."

Brick thought for a moment. The ultimate destruction of the Powerpuff Girls was his told hold, right in the palm of his hands. It would be selfish to try and keep Blossom alive all because he wanted to. What would his brothers think? Why did he suddenly even care? Besides, what if she wasn't worth it in the end? But… Brick knew Blossom. He knew that she would be, if they became a couple or not. Her existence was somehow significant to him, and she wasn't even trying. She just was. And, how could he just give her up without a fight? Once again. That would be selfish.

"To hell with those two slobs," Brick spoke absentmindedly. "I'll be there in a flash."

Bubbles took a moment to exhale in relief. "Oh, my gosh. Thank you so much for doing this for me, Brick."

"I have no intention of doing this for _you_, Powderpuff Prat. I'm only putting on the Hero costume this once. For Blossom, and her alone. Got it?"

"Right," she replied. "Please, just hurry. I have to explain what's going to Buttercup and the Professor."

"Then, stop wasting my time by talking to me." With that, the phone conversation came to an end.

Brick pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated that he was actually doing this. "Only time I'm ever doing this. Only time."

"Well then, bro, to hell it is. It's not like any of us have much of a choice anyway. We might as well help." Butch said, in the corner of the living room, smirking.

"Wait, what? Why?" Brick questioned.

"We're brother, ain't we? Just don't make a habit out of this. Clear?" Boomer answered.

"Right, and no sentimentality either. That's just gross," the green-eyed Rowdyruff agreed.

"Duh," Brick answered. "And thank you."


	11. Arms So Safe

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note 1: A lot of people seem to be under the impression that I'm violating what Blossom's character is truly about. She is not judgmental and thus, has no reason to be doing any of these things to herself. Well, let me be the first to tell you, since I have gone through this situation, that having an eating disorder is not about being judgmental and caring about what everybody thinks. It's about being able to bear looking at yourself in the mirror on a daily basis. Having an eating disorder is about what the mind sees in a reflection and not the eye itself. I suck at explaining this, but now that I have tried, I hope my reviewers will understand.**

**Author's Note 2: I know, I know. Brick is the tough Rowdyruff Boy and is evil. Well, yeah. If you want Brick to stay in-character and be the mean, selfish, loveable brat we know he is, then this story is not for you. Personally, I love the bad boy with a heart of gold, and that requires a bad boy doing nice things. So, please, don't read this story if you want Brick to stay the way he is, because that is not going to happen. I only wish to create a bit of character development for him. Don't like, don't read.**

**Author's Note 3: To all of my wonderful readers, I thank you for all of your support and reviews. It's much more than I deserve. My spelling and writing sucks. Nobody has to remind me. But I have been getting a lot of complaints about the characters, and the situation I have chosen to write about. So, I have been seriously thinking about deleting this story off of my account and leaving it at that. I'll let you know what I decide later on. I really don't want to sound like a diva, but I'm honestly sick of the comments where people seem to think I have no idea what I'm doing.**

* * *

Blossom stopped, feeling that she should not pass out in the middle of the park, especially after sneaking out this late. She panted heavily, but the air in her lungs was low on supply. It was almost like she couldn't breathe. The heart in Blossom's chest was beating fast, trying to compensate with the lack of nutrition in her stomach, but she only thought it was something else. A sign, if you will, to keep going. Her knees felt like jelly, ready to collapse on the sidewalk. Deciding that sleep was the best solution to a tired body, Blossom started jogging the rest of the way home. She was in no condition to run.

When she arrived home, she saw Professor Utonium sitting at the end of the couch, with his arms resting in his lap while trying to keep a calm expression. Buttercup sat in the middle, only glaring at the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, as she committed a crime against nature. Bubbles held blank expressions on her face, while holding a familiar-looking notebook in his arms. Vanessa sat at the other end, curiously observing Blossom's every movement. Butch and Boomer stood behind the sofa, with concerned looks plastered on their faces. Blossom could only wonder what everybody was here for. It was when she saw Brick positioning his hand on her shoulder that she knew something was wrong.

"Um, hi." Blossom greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"My birthday was a while ago, so a surprise party is uncalled for," the redhead joked.

"Blossom, Sweetheart, Vanessa told us about the things you have been doing to yourself. Cutting, throwing up, and plainly not eating," the Professor said.

Then, it finally registered to Blossom what was going on. This was all some kind of intervention. Her pink eyes fell upon Vanessa's nervous figure and glowered.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Dad. She's lying," Blossom's voice became shaky as she tried fibbing her way out of any sort of confrontation.

"No, Blossom," Bubbles sighed, getting up. "She's not. I read your diary."

Blossom moved away from Brick and to Bubbles. She looked at the book in her sister's arms, tugging it away from her. She scoffed, shaking her head. "That's private! How dare you?"

"We're glad she did. Blossom, this is dangerous! You've been have crazy, paranoid mood swings. You need help," Buttercup exclaimed. One by one, everyone started getting off the couch and tried to comfort Blossom.

"I don't need anything from everybody, okay? I can stop whenever I feel like it. And you know something else? It's my body. I can do whatever I want with it. Nobody understands what I'm going through, either. All of you are so perfect and beautiful. Guys aren't repulsed by you," Blossom stated, looking at her sisters and Vanessa. "Look, I don't care about what anybody thinks about me. I just want to be able to look in the mirror and be happy with whatever it I see. And I can't be happy while I'm fat and ugly!"

"Blossom, you are beautiful!" Professor Utonium argued.

"Please! You are supposed to say that. You're my dad." Blossom said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay. None of you know what it's like to be the smart one, who is always under control, to be the one who doesn't care about what everyone thinks, and trust me, that is something that has to be worked at."

"This isn't the way to cope either," Vanessa said, gently taking Blossom's wrists in her hands. Her fingers traced the outlines of the wounds.

Blossom jerked her wrists away, scowling at everybody in the room. "I am fine! If none of you can see that, then that is your problem."

"You aren't fine, Blossom. Look at you. You look horrible, almost like you're already dead!" Buttercup shouted.

"Whatever. Think what you want." Blossom said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not sticking around for any lectures." She headed back towards the door, only to be stopped by Boomer. "Get out of my way, Boomer!"

"No," he coldly replied.

"Fine!"

Blossom darted upward, putting a hole in the roof. She had to get away from them, before she truly went insane. The tears that now stained her pink eyes made it difficult to navigate, that she really had anywhere to go. Blossom was just flying around randomly. But, the fast beating of her heart suddenly stopped, and she could no longer breathe. She panicked, seeing that her skin grew even paler. Her eyelids softly flew shut.

A part of her knew was all too aware of what was happening, but the other part really couldn't care less. It's not like she could really put up a fight, considering the condition she was in. With one strangled breath, Blossom started falling gracefully back to the ground.

And then, an angel saved her. His strong, warm arms held her over the threshold, whispering something in her ear. It was a promise- a promise that everything was going to be alright. She didn't open her eyes. Blossom somehow just knew that in anybody else's arms, she would be hesitant, but in _his_, she felt completely safe. Unconsciousness was, of course inevitable.

**(A/N) I wanted to leave the following part out, but a friend convinced me that BrickXBlossom fans will like it. So...)**

Her heart restarted just a few seconds later, though Blossom's breathing was still uneven.

"Brick," she mumbled to herself.

"Shh," Brick replied. "Let me take you to a hospital. Do you trust me?"

Maybe it was because she wasn't really sure of what she was saying, or perhaps Blossom really did:

"With my life," Blossom whispered, letting herself fall unconscious yet again.


	12. LOVE

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom stared up at the ceiling of her hospital room, trying to remember when her eyes even opened. Hospitals were always so ugly and gray she thought. Feeling a hand gently place itself on her wrist, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls sighed. She fought back the tears welling in her pink orbs. A loud groan came from her stomach and Blossom instantly wished that it would shut up. Her heart sank into her stomach slowly, embracing the stupidity she demonstrated for the past few weeks. Resentment towards her family had not been necessary. She was already sure that they would hate for life after this.

"Blossom," Professor Utonium whispered softly, "why?"

The redhead shrugged, attempting to think about anything but her loathsome feelings towards herself. "I guess I just wanted to be perfect like all the cheerleaders in my school, or those girls in the magazines."

"But why?" Bubbles asked; standing with her arms crossed over her chest in the left corner of the room. "I mean, you already have so much to offer."

"It's just not what I think of myself, Bubbles. Generally, when one has a…" Blossom really didn't want to say the words aloud for the world to hear.

"An eating disorder," Buttercup offered.

"Right. Thank you. Anyway, they usually don't think very much of themselves to begin with. I suppose I just wanted to be like everybody else for once in my life. I'm always the smart one, the dependable one, and the voice of reason and responsibility. It's not easy being all of that."

"You're a good person, honey. There is nothing wrong with that," the professor said.

"I know, but…" How on Earth could Blossom possibly explain all of this to them? Could she make them understand? "I wanted to let go to all of that. Just for the slightest second, and look at where I end up. All of you now are aware of the burden I bear. I wanted to protect you from that, but I failed." Her voice broke on the last word. Tears flowed from her cherry eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Blossom," Professor Utonium sighed patiently, "you never have to try and protect us from things like this. We are a family. You're and I would gladly lift any burden from your shoulders just like you would do for us. Don't apologize for that."

"But I messed up big time, Professor!" Blossom exclaimed.

"We all mess up, Bloss," Buttercup stated. "You can't be perfect all the time. Just because you make mistakes on a test doesn't mean that you won't make mistakes in life. Just because everybody can rely on you doesn't mean that you don't need a shoulder to cry on every once in awhile, too. And just because you're the voice of reason doesn't mean you can't be hypocritical every once in awhile. It's a part of what makes us human, or in our case, super_human_."

"And just so you know, Blossom, you are beautiful." Bubbles said. "You need to stop cutting, too."

"I know. Deep down, of course I knew what I was doing is wrong, but I didn't care. I didn't want to." Blossom shrugged, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But you need to stop all of this, Blossom," Bubbles choked, moving closer to his sister in the bed, "or you're going to die."

Blossom processed this information, letting it dawn on her that this could possibly be true. "Nobody is going to die anytime, Bubbles. I _will_ beat this, or at least I'll try."

"I guess that's all we can ask of you, Blossom. Your sisters and I will be keeping a close eye on your eating habits from now on, okay?" The professor told her, rubbing her forearm.

"Okay," Blossom replied. "I understand completely, Dad."

"We love you, Blossom," he stated, fighting back his own sadness. She was thankful for this brave façade; otherwise a breakdown would have been called for.

"I know. I love you all, too."

Blossom let her eyes fluttered shut, recalling all those times she had snuck off somewhere just to hold razor blade in her hands if only because she felt good about it. It seemed so surreal and distant to the young heroine now. A smile crossed her lips, picturing something much more comforting and enjoyable: the way Brick held her in his arms. Oh, how safe and warm she felt. It was like a blanket of security and serenity. And just like that, Blossom knew that everything she had ever done—everything she had ever felt—compared to how she felt now for her enemy was much stronger. It was no longer hate or mere trust in that fact that he wasn't so bad when you get to know him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

_Love_, she thought. How amusing it sounded to her. Blossom was not in love with Brick. Surely, she had come to appreciate him as human being and possibly as her friend, but not much else. How could she? Given the fact that they would probably go back to hating each other after all the drama had vanished from the air, Blossom just could not let herself feel anything more for him than friendship. Plus, she didn't want to feel anything else for Brick. Teenage lust was inevitable, especially since sexual tension was always there in every punch and insult they threw at each other. It was best not to direct that lust at him. After all, he was quite ladies man himself.

_Vanessa… How can he not fall in love with her? Maybe she isn't as bad as Princess. When I get out of her, I guess I should thank her and even play match-maker for her and Brick. They are perfect for each other. It's the very least I could do for the two of them after what they've done for me._

Her eyes opened again, content with this sudden warmth in her heart that she had for the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. She most definitely had a crush on him, but it would past in due time. Not. In. L.O.V.E. She just wanted one thing from him.

_I just wish he would come and visit me. _


	13. More Ready Than Not Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom sat outside on the front porch, nibbling away at the few bits of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her hands. She had been back home for three days now, and everyone seemed to enjoy shoving food down her throat, now that Blossom had come back to world of sanity and wanted to start eating healthy again. It was, however, a slow and steady process, considering she was diagnosed with an eating disorder. Keeping food down was the real trick, but much progress had been made since Blossom was all the more willing as the days increased. Thankfully, Professor Utonium had taken a break from his inventions and was constantly cooking and baking in the kitchen.

But Blossom felt depressed. She had her family scrambling around in panic; they were forever afraid now that she would chuck any source of food in the garbage can and fish out a razor from her pockets, which Blossom had no intention of doing. Blossom sighed, wondering how she could have let herself get out control—so out of control that it took two people she thought hated her to bring her back from the edge. Now, though, it seemed like someone else had filled her shoes for the past couple of weeks like in some bizarre Lifetime movie.

In a weird sort of way, Vanessa and Blossom had become friends. She came by every day to how Blossom was doing; although, it was realistic to say that part of the reason Vanessa continued to visit was because she still felt extremely guilty, but a smaller part told Vanessa that she shouldn't let Princess dictate who she could and couldn't be friends with. Ultimately, that had gotten Vanessa kicked of the cheerleading squad, but she didn't care. All that mattered to Vanessa now is that she started making better and honest friends, beginning with Blossom.

A lot of people had visited the Utonium household to see Blossom, even a few villains. On the other hand, the only person who had yet to make an appearance was the same person that she really wanted to see: Brick Jojo. He hadn't visited the hospital, or the house. Blossom wasn't sure whether she should be offended or relieved. Or maybe this was Brick's way of saying that this how things are getting back to normal between them.

Today, Brick's lack of visitations had changed. Blossom saw a red clad figure walking up to her house, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his red jacket. She stood up instantly, struggling to contain her excitement, but the fact that her face lit up couldn't be denied.

"Hey Brick," she greeted, smiling brilliantly at him.

"Hey," Brick replied nervously, darting his eyes at the ground.

Blossom felt a pang of hurt punch her stomach; he didn't wanted to look at her. "What brings you here?"

He sighed, reluctantly bringing his eyes to meet hers. Blossom searched his face, looking for the answers she wanted. Why was Brick even here if he didn't want to look at her like a normal person? The leader of the Powerpuff Girls refused to stand there like an idiot and oblige a pity fest, especially with Brick. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot.

"Well?" Blossom questioned.

"Blossom, it's weird caring for you, alright? We're supposed to be enemies, but I like you _a lot_." Brick said, pulling at the ends of his jacket shyly. "And man, you scared me with this thing. I mean, you are perfect, and you decide to do something like this?"

Blossom couldn't help but smile at Brick's attempt as finding words to express his feelings, something he clearly wasn't a professional at. All the same, she appreciated the fact that he was trying for her. He was sweet. She let out a small giggle, sitting back down on the steps.

"I'm glad you think so, Brick, but I am anything but perfect." She replied, patting the ground for him to join her. He did.

"If anything ever happened to you. . ." Brick trailed off as his cheeks reddened like a tomato. Usually, he was all smooth and cool, but right now he couldn't have felt more like a total loser.

"If anything ever happened to me what, Brick?" Blossom encouraged, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"If anything ever happened to you, my life would be outrageously boring. I wouldn't have anyone to antagonize."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Be serious with me."

"You know, while you were in the hospital, I spent all my time in the lobby?" Brick inquired.

"No, I didn't," the red-haired girl retorted softly. "Why didn't you just go up to the room and visit?"

"I'm not used to be scared, so I didn't know how to just _be_ after I almost lost you, Blossom. I don't know how to feel about you, especially-"

"Am I even yours to lose?" Blossom queried, slowly letting her eyes flutter shut, finding her lips inching towards her counterpart's.

"Yes," Brick answered, before their mouths met.

Blossom became lost in the fiery passion that possessed her desperate kiss, feeling the equality of this emotion from Brick. She didn't see the magnificent fireworks like she was supposed to, but a beautiful gray cloud with a glorious silver lining. All too soon, Blossom came back to her senses as Brick withdrew his lips, needing to breathe.

"Wow," he uttered, almost breathlessly.

"Uh-huh," Blossom agreed, nodding. She frowned, biting her bottom lip. "Brick, I like you, too, but I just don't think I'm," she really didn't want to say this next part, "ready for a relationship right now."

He nodded in understanding. "I get it, Blossom." Brick extended his hand for hers, "How about friends?"

"I could always use more of those," Blossom replied, warmly smiling. She took his hand and shook it. "Maybe when I am ready we could, well, you know, be together?"

"Hey," Brick whispered in a comforting tone, gently grinning at his counterpart, "whenever you're ready, Blossom. I'll be here."

"That means a lot to me, Brick. Thank you for everything," Blossom said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime."

They were still holding each other's hands. . .

* * *

Blossom sat in class, flipping through a magazine of a bunch of skinny girls, modeling the latest outfits in fashion. About a month ago, she would have envied them for their looks, but now to her eyes, they all sort of looked alike. They were all beautiful, skinny, and with blemishes out of sight, which wasn't really realistic at all. In a way, they were all sort of boring; looking the same. . .

Vanessa snatched the magazine from Blossom playfully, "Hey there, Blossom. Did you finish the Science homework?"

"Doesn't she always," Brick asked sarcastically, taking a seat next to his girlfriend, and kissed her on the cheek. "Blossom, baby, you wanna go catch a movie later?"

"Sure," Blossom giggled. "I'm in the mood for a large popcorn smothered in popcorn."

"Could you two, like, keep your hands off of each other for, like, two minutes?" Vanessa laughed.

All was right with the world.

"Blossom!" Bubbles beckoned, running into the classroom, and tugging her sister's arms. "Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins are wreaking havoc on Townsville and the Mayor needs our help opening a jar of pickles!"

Well, mostly anyways.

**End.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers that have supported this fic, and be sure to expect more soon.**


End file.
